


Derek Just Can't Catch A Break

by 177A_BleekerSt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Gen, He will get it, Hurt Derek, I love to hurt my babies :'), I promise there will be comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, My Baby always gets kidnapped, So much angst, Stiles will rescue his Sourwolf, Tortured Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/177A_BleekerSt/pseuds/177A_BleekerSt
Summary: He was about to write his initials when he saw it, 'D.H'. He stared at them and a sudden feeling hit him like a hammer.Derek. Oh god, Derek. That's what he has been missing! How could he forget him? He wanted to smack himself for not even trying to keep in contact with the man who had a scary exterior but a very squishy interior, once you get to know him. The person who saved their asses on a regular basis. The person who lost all of his family and finally formed a pack, which also got taken away from him. The person, who Stiles had a major crush on. No, scratch that, he loved him. He loved Derek. And he forgot him. How could he?!
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this, like 4 years ago but a massive writer's block happened. XD Just recently, I got my motivation back and this is the result. Not Beta'd. I'll go down like martyrs. Hehe. Enjoy!

It's been a year and a half, since he had decided not to go back to Beacon Hills. A year and a half, since he last saw Stiles. That sad and slightly heartbroken expression of HIS was still very clear before his eyes. It still pained him to remember the boy who was stupid enough to tease and taunt a werewolf, an Alpha no less, who had managed to create cracks in the walls that he had built around his heart.

It scared him like hell. After Paige, Kate and recently Jennifer, his trust in a relationship was forever withered.

Or so he thought, because Stiles had lit a flame of hope in his dark and sorrowful heart. But still, it scared him. He didn't want to get his heart broken again, even though somewhere in his mind he knew that Stiles would never do that. But he also didn't know if Stiles reciprocated his feelings.

Mexico, for the most part, was a good place to recuperate. He had joined the Calaveras, not officially, because hunters. Duh. He helped them however he could, but only if it didn't correspond with his conscience. At the beginning, he was somewhat happy, and why wouldn't he be, after all he had learned to full shift. But then, as the time passed on, he started getting homesick and desperately wanted to see a familiar face, be it anyone. Although, if it were the face of a certain pale-skinned, amber-eyed, mole-dotted cheeks and the perfect cupid's bow lips, it would be his lucky day.

At present, it's been two months since he was kidnapped by some hunters, tortured constantly with wolfsbane laced weapons and electric shockings. That was not new to him though. He had been tortured before numerous times and always bounced back. But this time he was not so sure that he'll ever be able to get out of here again because nobody knew he was here. Nobody owed it to him by keeping tabs on him. But a selfish part of him wanted somebody to find him.

"Ahhhh!" a wolfsbane laced whip brought him back to the present.

"Our patience is wearing thin, you filthy little mutt!" His tormentor yelled at him, each word accompanied by a harsh whip. If he had been a human, he would have died a long time ago. "Tell us where your family vault is and we'll let you go," the hunter smiled sickeningly sweet at him. It made him snort. Let him go? Who was he kidding?

"Hmmm... Still gonna try to play the hero, are we?" the hunter circled him and came to a stop behind him. "But we both know that you are not a hero. A monster who doesn't deserve to live is what you are." A cry left his lips when he felt a stabbing pain in his left side. "Oh! What a pretty screamer you are, little mutt. Hmmm, now I know why Toby loves to _play_ with you so much." He drawled and touched his naked torso in a sickening way that made him want to vomit. "So, I'm gonna ask one more time and if you don't answer me," he paused and came to stand in front of him and put the tip of his knife on Derek's left collar bone and pressed. "Tell me, Derek Hale, where is your family vault?"

"G-go to h-h-ell," Derek managed to say because of his unused voice and constant screaming.

This made the hunter really angry and he dragged the knife down, leaving blood and a very deep gash on Derek's, pale and already littered with cuts, torso. "Your choice, you whore!" 

Derek braced himself for what was about to come and bit his lip, to stop himself from screaming and giving his tormentor a sick pleasure.

The hunter started carving deep alphabets on werewolf's torso. Derek tried to stop himself from crying out but couldn't, the wolfsbane covered knife was tearing deep at his skin. A sob ripped out of his mouth and the cruel hunter cackled at his pain.

"Oh, you are so good, so damn good at screaming, little wolf," he bit Derek's neck, drawing blood. "Oh, oh I'm gonna make you cry so hard, just for me," he stepped back a little and kicked Derek hard in the stomach. The Wolf would have doubled over if he hadn't been hung tightly.

Tears were streaming down Derek's pale cheeks, blood dripping from his lips where he bit them to stop screaming.

"Oh. No no no. No, little wolf, I'm just getting started." he crooned sweetly at him and grabbed Derek's chin. "Last chance, mutt, tell me or........" he trailed, smirking evilly.

Derek swallowed and looked his tormentor in the eye. "Fuck off."

"Suit yourself then!" The hunter shouted and went to get something.

He came back with a couple of wires that were definitely attached with some electrical source. Derek looked at his hands and whimpered, fear in his eyes.

The hunter laughed, "You brought this upon yourself, pathetic monster."

All Derek could remember in the next few minutes was blinding pain and he screamed and screamed, until he couldn't and passed out, giving in to the blissful darkness.

……

Stiles can't believe he was finally going to graduate. He was happy that he'll not be seeing Harris again. That bastard!

He sighed. He was about to get his photo taken for the yearbook. The pack was happy to be getting out of Beacon Hills, laughing and talking. And he was feeling conflicted because he really wanted to get out this place but at the same time he was not ready to leave his dad alone. His dad was the only family he had. Well, only family he was blood-related to.

Also, lately, he had been feeling something weird in his heart, like something was wrong, missing but he couldn't pinpoint the cause, leaving him worried and annoyed.

"Stiles, bro!" Scott's enthusiastic puppy face came in his line of vision and pulled him out of his musings.

"Yes, Scotty?" he knew he was being a downer but he really wasn't ready for this much brightness right now.

"C'mon were going to do the senior signing!" Apparently his friend was immune to his broody mood. "Let's go! Everyone's waiting!"

"God, you're a puppy..." he muttered under his breath and then shook his head cause his friends were werewolves. “Okay, let's go." He stood up and smiled. After all they were graduating!

They made their way to the library where the seniors were signing their initials on the shelves. They found their pack near an array of shelves. Lydia noticed them and waved them over.

"So, let's get this over with," Stiles uncapped the marker that sat on one of the shelves. He was about to write his initials when he saw it, 'D.H'. He stared at them and a sudden feeling hit him like a hammer.

_Derek. Oh god_ , Derek. That's what he has been missing!How could he forget him? He wanted to smack himself for not even trying to keep in contact with the man who had a scary exterior but a very squishy interior, once you get to know him. The person who saved their asses on a regular basis. The person who lost all of his family and finally formed a pack, which also got taken away from him. The person, who Stiles had a major crush on. No, scratch that, he loved him. He _loved_ Derek. And he _forgot_ him. How _could he?!_

"Stiles?" Lydia put a hand on his shoulder. She got a little worried about Stiles zoning out like that. She followed his line of vision and saw what exactly caused this lapse.

She gasped lightly, but that was enough to get everyone of their friends’ attention. They all turned to look at her with inquisitive looks. She closed her eyes and sighed and pointed towards the part of shelf that Stiles was staring at.

They all came forward, curious. They didn't understand what was happening.

"Lyds, what?" Kira asked, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Lydia just shook her head and looked at Scott.

"D.H," She said firmly.

"'D.H'?" Scott also didn't understand. "Lydia, what's 'D.H'?"

"God, you are so dumb. 'D.H', Derek Hale. Are you stupid? Well, don't answer that." she looked exasperated.

"Oh," Scott blinked owlishly.

"Yeah. 'Oh'," She rolled her eyes.

"Huh. So what?" Malia was getting really irritated about this whole drama. "It's Derek Hale, so what?"

Everyone, except for Stiles (who was still frozen) and Kira (who didn't know Derek that well), looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" She scowled.

Before anyone could reply, Stiles quickly signed his initials and rushed out of the library. He was not feeling well. He hated himself. _How the_ Hell _did he forgot Derek?_ He cursed himself.

He bit his lip and pulled out his phone and searched his contact list for the familiar name. He found it in 'S' as 'Sour Wolf'. His lips twitched a little at the memory of Derek's utter resentment to the nickname.

He clicked on the call button and put the phone on his ear. _'This number is in no one's use.'_ He wanted to scream. _Why?!_

He was so immersed in his sulking that he didn't notice his friends coming over to him until Scott started talking frantically.

"Stiles?! Stiles! Mr Argent just called me and told me that he needed help rescue some kidnapped werewolves.

"Well, tell him that Stiles is not free. Scott I'm not in mood." Stiles gritted his teeth.

"But, Stiles, dude its serious!" Scott rambled.

"I SAID I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" he shouted and everyone who was around flinched at his voice, also because his eyes flashed a furious purplish colour because of his Spark.

"Derek's one of those werewolves," Lydia said softly.

He knew it somehow. He knew something was so very wrong all this time. His gut never lied to him and yet he ignored it. _God! I'm such an idiot!_ He had been waiting for something like this all the day, that unsettling feeling in his gut, this was it. He fell, as if someone cut all of the strings holding him up. Scott quickly wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him upright.

"Stiles. Stiles? Hey, buddy!" Scott shook him by his shoulders. "Hey, hey look at me. C'mon!"

Apparently he was having a full blown panic attack.

"Stiles, man c'mon, breathe with me. In and out, copy me. Yeah! Just like that. In and out. That's it, you're alright." Scott rubbed his back soothingly.

"Der'k," he gasped out. "Where's he?"

"Somewhere in Mexico." Scott told him.

"We are going. Right. Now." Stiles stood up and steeled his expression, something dark in his eyes. "This is the worst day of my life." He walked out towards the parking lot. Everyone followed him out silently.

"Stiles. How are we gonna cross the border?" Lydia asked hesitantly.

"Calaveras." Was Stiles's simple reply. He took his phone out and called his dad.

"Hey, dad, I wanted to tell you that we are going to Mexico. Derek's been kidnapped. Chris called us." _"Kidnapped again?"_ "Dad, this is not a joke." _"Hey, sorry. Okay. But Stiles, please don't do anything illegal. And be careful."_ "Of course, dad. I will. Bye. Love ya, dad." _"Love you too, kiddo."_

Stiles sighed and hung up.

Before anyone could say something, Stiles dialled another number.

"Araya," He addressed the Mexican huntress. "It's me, Stiles." A pause. "I want to come to Mexico and you are gonna help me cross the border." He sounded firm. "Oh? Thanks, so much. I owe you." "Bye, see you soon, Araya."

"Huh. That's was easy." Malia shrugged.

"Apparently, before getting kidnapped, Derek worked with Calaveras. But he didn't occasionally contact them, that's why they weren't looking for him." He snorted. "They only called Chris when he wasn't answering their calls." He shook his head. "Bastards!"

"Let's get what we need and leave, immediately. I'm not forcing anyone to come with me. So, if anyone doesn't wanna come, I wouldn't think badly of them." He looked at everyone.

"Hey! We are all coming with you. He was our friend too." Lydia frowned at Stiles as if he was stupid. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, then. Let's go rescue our damsel in distress." Malia smirked. It prompted a laugh out of everyone. Even Stiles.

"Yeah. Let's go." Stiles smiled and everyone piled in the Roscoe. They went to their houses first, getting what was necessary and finally they left for Mexico.

…………

"So, Christopher, you should go to the Mexican border and get our friends. Si?"

"Si, Araya." Chris nodded. "I'll wait for their call."

Araya nodded and left the room.

………...

**_SPLASH_ **

The water hit Derek in the face. He sputtered and coughed at the sudden attack.

"Good afternoon, puppy." His earlier tormentor stood in front of him. "Changed your mind yet?"

Derek didn't reply and pointedly looked at the floor.

His tormentor grabbed his hair and gave a hard tug, making him look up.

Derek gasped.

"I asked you a question, you piece of shit! You are supposed to answer it."

Derek looked him in the eye and said, "Why ask the same question again and again if the answer is also the same?"

"Oh, so we've grown some balls, I see." He gave another hard tug to Derek's already sore scalp. He was sure his hair will be in the hunter's hands if he gave another hard tug. "I think I will be calling Toby back. He'll get rid of your sass." A cruel smirk displayed on the hunter's face.

Derek's eyes went wide, sheer horror in them. "No! No, please don't! Please! Not him! Please, kill me instead. Don't call him back. Please!" He pleaded, tears falling down his pale cheeks.

The Hunter took Derek's chin in his hand and held it in a mock soft gesture. "Awe, aren't you cute when you cry." He crooned and wiped the werewolf's tears with the pad of his thumb. "But, I don't think so, mutt. You've been misbehaving and will be disciplined." He cackled at Derek's terrified expression. The Hunter leaned a little closer and bit his neck, drawing blood.

Derek hissed. "Wait here, mutt. Oh, wait! You can't go anywhere!" He cackled away.

.

A few minutes later, the door to the basement opened again and Derek looked and went frozen still. It was Toby, coming down, a shark like smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the hottest werewolf I've ever met." He stopped in front of Derek and put his hands on wolf's hips and pressed up to him.

"Please. Don't." Derek begged.

"No can do, sweetheart, you are amazing. I wouldn't pass up this opportunity for the world." He licked a stripe along Derek's throat. Derek shivered, he knew what was coming.

"Mmm." Toby moaned. "Someone's excited." He put his hand on Derek's belt and the Wolf closed his eyes, bracing for the inevitable.

………….

"Stiles, man slow down. We're not going to be of any help to Derek if we are dead." Scott reasoned.

Stiles sighed. "I know. I just... I can't shake this feeling that something's very wrong." He swallowed. "I hope he's fine."

Kira put her hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "He'll be fine. He's a tough guy." She smiled.

He patted her hand and smiled in the mirror. "Yep. That he is."

.

He wasn't screaming anymore. All his voice was gone due to all the crying and screaming. He had lost consciousness long time ago. Thank god. Toby had left ten minutes ago. 

Poor Derek Hale. 

…………

"Are we there yet?" Malia asked for the hundredth time. (17, actually). 

"No, we are not! And for the love of god! SHUT UP." Lydia shouted. She was really losing her patience at Malia. "You'll know it when we are there." 

"Lyds. I'm so terrified." Stiles's voice was shaking badly. "I'm the worst friend, in the history of worst friends." 

Lydia rubbed his back soothingly. "Hey, don't say that. We are all worst friends ever."

"But I should be ashamed of myself.... God! Don't know what those bastards would be doing to him." He screamed, causing electric sparks to come out of his fingertips. 

"CALM DOWN, STILES!" Lydia shouted at him. "Calm down and think about how we are going to find Derek. Screaming won't help him. Just keep your cool until we find those who kidnapped him. Then, unleash hell on them." She squeezed his knee in an assuring manner. 

"Yeah. Yeah, you are right. Thanks, Lyds." He smiled at her. 

"Lydia, The Stiles Whisperer." Malia stated. This caused everyone to laugh out loud. Trust Malia to break awkward silences.

"Okay, so, in an hour we will reach the Mexican border. What is the plan? What do we know about these kidnappers?" Stiles looked at Scott in the mirror. "Did Chris tell you anything?"

"No, he just told me that Derek was kidnapped and that the kidnappers are the locals. That's it. Anything else, he will tell us face to face." Scott replied calmly.

"Okay. Okay. Good enough." His grip tightened slightly on the wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

The Roscoe came to a stop on the border where Chris and few of Araya's men were waiting for them. On Chris's signal, the gate was opened to them.

Stiles parked the jeep on the road side and went straight to Chris.

"Mr. Argent. What's the news? Did you know the location of the kidnappers yet?" His tone was very serious.

"We have a suspension about 3 different empty warehouses in this region of Coahuila. Let's hope that those kidnappers are here or else we're gonna have to cover other cities as well and according to Araya, they last had contact with Derek over two months ago. So, for all we know we could already be lat-" 

"Don't. Don't talk like that, Mr. Argent." Stiles’s eyes glowed violet for a couple of seconds, effectively cutting off Chris. 

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Stiles." Chris tries to placate the angry boy. "Let's go back to Araya's first. We are going to need a proper plan. We can't rush in like fools."

"Yes, that's wise." Lydia nodded at Chris. "Let's go, there's no more time to waste."

Simultaneously, everyone got into their vehicles and Stiles followed Chris's off-roader to Araya's place.

………...

"Welcome, to Mexico, again, Mr. Stilinski." Araya greeted.

"Thanks, wish it were under pleasant circumstances." He returned the greeting, coolly. "So, how are we going to plan an attack?"

"Right down to the business, I like it." She gave a firm nod. "My people have pinpointed three different warehouses which I'm sure Christopher has already told you about." At Stiles nod of confirmation, she continued. "From this very point in the city Ciudad Acuña, there are two warehouses in South-West direction, one at 35 minutes drive and the other at approximately 50 minutes drive.

The third one is located slightly to the North, not 30 minutes drive away." 

"Good, good. So, what's the plan of action? We divide into three groups and observe the warehouses from someplace hidden. If there is no movement for more than 30 minutes, we approach the target stealthily. After a quick look, if the warehouse is empty, that group should contact the other two groups and move itself towards the second nearest warehouse and so on." Stiles looked at others, waiting for their response. 

"This is a well-thought plan. Yes, it will work." Araya nodded.

"And if the first group spots the kidnappers, they should call the other groups and wait for them. No one attacks before everyone is there." With that, Stiles looked at Chris. "Can you give me some guns and knives?" 

"Yes, of course. Follow me." Chris took him to his vehicle and opened the boot. "I would recommend a SBR, specifically a Vector. It's good in close-range combat, less recoil too. Easy to use, as it's automatic." He handed the said gun to Stiles, who held it, disabled the safety, pointed it at a wall and shot twice. 

"I'll take it." He ignored the startled gasps of his friends. "Does it come with a muzzle?"

"Yes, it does." Chris picked up the item and attached it to the front of the gun. "There, it's done." Then he handed a belt with 5 full extended mags attached to it. He also handed a basic 9mm Glock with 3 Mags as well. "I suppose you know how to use this?" 

"Yeah, I do." He then picked some sharp knives. "Thanks, Mr. Argent." He nodded and moved away, hiding away the sharp knives on his person. 

"Everyone, divide into three groups. Mr. Stilinski, what group are you going to be in?" Araya asked the young man.

"I'll have my friends and Chris, as well as 3 of your men. Rest of you divide into 2 groups. And follow the plan we agreed on." He was in no mood for fooling around. "We will take the warehouse number one, which is 50 minutes away." He turned towards his friends. "You guys ready?"

Malia's eyes flashed blue and her fangs came out. "Ready." The others nodded as well.

"Great. Mr. Argent?" Chris, who was strapping on weapons and ammo, give me two minutes."

"Okay. Araya, which three of your men will you send with us?"

"Polo, Franklin, Santino. You will accompany Mr. Stilinski. Prepare yourselves." The three in question moved immediately to get their weapons.

"Thanks, Araya." Stiles moved away from everyone and went to stand by his jeep. 

"Hey, bro. Are you okay?" Scott, who has been uncharacteristically quiet, letting Stiles take command for once, came over to stand beside Stiles. "You've been very serious and I can feel anger pouring out from your pores."

"It's because I am furious, Scott. I'm so damn angry that I'm barely containing myself from blowing up at Araya. He-" Stiles paused to take a calming breath. "He worked for her out of goodness of his heart, which he always does and like always, everyone forgets him once they've used him. I am so angry at myself. God... I hope he's alive, Scotty. I- I can't forgive myself if he's de-dead." Tears were streaming down his face.

Scott pulled his best friend in for a gentle hug. "Hey, shh. He's going to be fine. We'll find him and we'll bring him home. We owe him our lives; he always helped us even though we, myself included, always used him. He's a tough person, he'll pull through." 

"I pray that you're right, Scotty. I don't know what I'll do otherwise." The last sentence was said with such venom that Scott visibly flinched at the tone.

"I'm sure he's alive. As long as he's alive, he can always heal." With one last pat on the back, Scott let Stiles go. "Now, focus your rage on the kidnappers."

"Oh, they'll pray they were never born once I'm through with them." His eyes lit up and sparks came out of his fingertips.

……….

"Mr. Stilinski seems very angry." Araya noted.

"Yes. Derek's someone very special to him." Lydia answered seriously. "He's angry at himself too for forgetting about Derek. He'll kill every last one of those kidnappers."

"Let's get going." Chris's voice set everyone into motion. Everyone got into their respected vehicles. Stiles and his friends were once again sat in the Roscoe while Chris and three of Araya's men were in Chris's jeep that was ahead of the Roscoe.

……….

Every group was now hidden and observing each warehouse. Chris's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"I've got a message from group 3 (North direction)." Chris informed everyone.

_"No movement for 25 minutes." The message read._

"Okay. Tell them to look inside." Chris nodded and sent the text back.

"They're going in now." 

"Any news from group 2?" Kira asked softly.

"Not yet." 

"Okay. Let's wait for the news from group 3 first." Stiles stated.

Everyone quieted down for a few minutes.

"Hey, Stiles?" Lydia's voice brought Stiles’s attention towards her.

"Yeah, Lyds?" He looked at her.

"Don't do anything stupid."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Really? I won't, don't worry. I won't do anything that would compromise Derek or any of the kidnapped wolves' safety." He assured her.

Lydia sighed softly, but accepted his answer.

"Warehouse 3 was a bust. It's empty. I've asked them to move towards group 2." Chris informed everyone again.

"Okay. I think we have waited long enough too. There hasn’t been any movement for quite some time, let's have a closer look." Stiles left no room for objection.

"I would suggest waiting another five minutes but okay. Let's move. Scott, Polo, Malia and Santino, you move from right side. Stiles, Lydia and Kira, you guys take left. Franklin and I will move from front." Everyone nodded. "Okay, move out, now."

Chris and Franklin moved stealthily from their hidden place and quickly took their positions by the front gate. Then Chris signalled his hand in right direction.

"Let's go." Scott got the signal from Chris. Malia wanted to rush in, but Scott growled at her lowly, which stopped her. She did roll her eyes though.

Chris signalled for Stiles to move out too.

Stiles, Lydia and Kira got to the warehouse and Kira looked in through the windows. 

"There's nothing inside." It was 6:15 in the evening, so she could see that the warehouse was empty. Well, she still would've seen in the dark, fox eyes.

Stiles nodded and signalled Chris to move in. Franklin cut the lock with a powerful laser. Chris opened the gate and seemed on high alert, surveying his surroundings. 

"Come on in guys. Scott, you and others keep guard." Chris called out.

Stiles and the girls entered. Kira had her sword in her hands, Lydia and Stiles had pistols in theirs.

Chris and Franklin looked for any trap doors or basement, but there was none.

"Guess this was a bust too." Chris quickly typed a text and sent it to Araya, who was leading group 2. "Let's meet up with Araya at 2nd warehouse. I hope that's the one."

"Yeah, let's go." Stiles moved out and looked at Scott.

"We heard." He informed. 

Stiles nodded and went to Roscoe. 

Chris phone vibrated again. "Okay, so group 1 has reached group 3, they are waiting for us. They're sure that warehouse 2 is what we are looking for."

"It is. I've got a gut feeling." Stiles replied, monotonously.

"Let's get moving people! We have some werewolves to rescue." Malia shouted.

_I'm coming Derek. I'm coming. Just hang on a little longer._ Stiles closed his eyes and sighed.

………

He could hear voices. Mocking, condescending and taunting. He stopped caring though, it's not like he's gonna escape from here alive. He's almost given up on being able escape. 

_I wish I could have talked to Stiles one last time._ A couple of tears escaped his closed eyes.

"Oh look! The monster is crying." A voice taunted. "What are you crying for puppy? Your mommy?" The voice cackled.

"His mommy died a long time ago. He's just a pathetic lonely waste of oxygen." A hard kick to the ribs tore an agonized scream from his abused lungs.

"I like his screams. Too bad he won't last long." That was Toby. That perverted bastard.

"Oh, I know you do." Others laughed. "I would do that to him myself if I wasn't grossed out by these monsters." Derek wanted to vomit.

"Hey, come on guys. Let's play poker upstairs. I can't take the rotting smell anymore. Make sure to hose him down tomorrow." One of the kidnappers sneered.

One by one, everyone left the basement. He assumed it was a basement because there were at least 15 steps that lead to the door.

Once the door slammed shut, Derek let out a quiet sob. If his hands were free, he would have killed himself. Death was a welcome change for this savagery. 

"Sti-les." He sobbed. Poor Derek Hale. Alone and unloved. 

The Darkness took him into her arms once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't started on the next chapter so, next update will take at least 4 days.... I think, maybe. :D Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is in process. I'll post it in a day or two.  
> Feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
